


Code Geass: The Prepared Rebellion Interlude 1 lemon Exerept

by SeerKing



Category: Code Geass
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-29
Updated: 2014-09-29
Packaged: 2018-02-19 06:52:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2378936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeerKing/pseuds/SeerKing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>See Fanfiction account for details</p>
            </blockquote>





	Code Geass: The Prepared Rebellion Interlude 1 lemon Exerept

**Code Geass: The Prepared Rebellion Interlude 1 Excerpt**

**LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL**

Milly swiftly unbuttoned Nina’s blazer and casually cast it aside. Nina’s shirt, bra, skirt and shoes swiftly followed, leaving her clad only in her panties and socks.

Manoeuvring behind her lover, Milly reached under Nina’s arms to caress Nina’s small, but sensitive mounds. Expertly massaging and teasing them, Milly reduced Nina to jelly within a couple of minutes.

“Hn!” Nina stifled a moan as Milly teased and tortured her nipples, alternating randomly between them while kissing up her neck slowly and deliberately, pausing to lick her lips at the sight before her before continuing her ministrations.

“Now now Nina, don’t be climaxing already -I haven’t even gotten warmed up yet!” Milly whispered as she lowered a hand to Nina’s now soaked panties and slowly dragged a finger down the centre of the wetness, making Nina unconsciously buck her hips as she moaned out loud, completely in Milly’s thrall.

Milly grinned and made Nina sit down on a chair. She gently eased the girl’s legs open and started her teasing on her lover’s most precious spot.

Milly kissed and licked her way up one of Nina’s legs and down the other, deliberately ignoring the centre of Nina’s pleasure, earning her a whine of pure want from her lover.

“Milly!” Nina begged, “Don’t tease me!”

“Oh? I’m afraid I can’t be sure what you mean unless you tell me.” Milly replied, a slightly cruel grin on her face.

“I…I can’t say _that_! ” Nina protested breathlessly. She cursed the fact that Milly had figured out all of her weak points in a single week, yet simultaneously (and somewhat paradoxically) grateful that her lover could take her to heaven and back in the course of a single afternoon.

“Should I just stop then?” Milly asked innocently, causing Nina to rapidly shake her head in denial, “Well then, you have to pay the piper, Nina dear.”

To make her point clear, Milly ran a single finger across Nina’s soaked panties and the girl quivered at the slight touch.

“Well?” Milly prodded her lover. This was one of Milly’s favourite parts of their sessions, where Nina, desperate for release, gave in and begged for her touch.

“…” Nina muttered something so quietly it might have been a breeze rustling a leaf. Milly cocked her head to the side and stifled a grin. How cute: she was playing hard to get!

“ _Nina_. ” Milly said, putting a tone on that let Nina know that Milly was well aware of what she was up to and having none of it. With a small groan, Nina gave in and gave her persistent lover what she sought.

“Please….Please touch me…..in my most secret spot.” Nina was raised a good girl, so it was hard for her to say the raw words that were the common descriptors of women’s anatomy. Something Milly found adorable about her.

Milly was satisfied. “As the princess wishes.” She murmured as she attacked Nina’s precious place.

As Milly licked Nina up and down her panties, she absently mused that she owed Nina a new pair as these ones were ruined now.

Meanwhile, Nina was bucking and moaning at the pleasure she felt, that Milly was giving her. She was very close to her peak right now, so very, very close. The situation, the place and the seduction by Milly were all conspiring to send her rapidly over the edge.

“M-Milly….I’m…!” Nina got out as she panted heavily.

“I know dear.” Milly cooed at her as she continued to tease Nina mercilessly, “Leave everything to me and _come_! ”

Nina obliged her, climaxing hard and fast. She had to bite a finger to not scream out loud. As her orgasm faded, she slumped back into the chair panting, her legs boneless and weak from the exertion.

Milly sat back with satisfaction. “That makes one!” she chirped happily.

Nina groaned. By the looks of things, Milly was going to make sure she couldn’t walk tomorrow.

** LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL **

 


End file.
